The printing process used in many laser printers and other such electrophotographic printers involves applying a uniform surface charge to a photoconductor and then exposing the photoconductor to imaging light that discharges the photoconductor in select areas to define a latent electrostatic image on the photoconductor. The latent image is developed by depositing toner on the surface of the photoconductor. The toner adheres to the imaged areas of the photoconductor to form a developed image that is transferred to paper or another imaging substrate. The toner supply is usually contained in a replaceable cartridge that sometimes also houses the photoconductor and other image development components of the printer.
The section views have been simplified in some instances to better illustrate certain features, for example by omitting cross-hatching and some background structures. The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.